drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Wilfre
Wilfre is an evil Raposa who thought he could defeat the Creator using the stolen Book of Life. Wilfre's story Wilfre before he gained control of the evil shadows: Drawn to Life Wilfre used to be a resident of the Raposa Village. He questioned why the Raposa weren't allowed to draw in the Book of Life, so he stole it. Wilfre thought he could make things better in the village, however, his attempts at creating better things came out "black and twisted". Frustrated by his failures and the new antagonism from the other villagers, he tore up the Book of Life in the bridge before he was driven away by the Mayor, Cricket, and Cricket's Deputy. He gained control of the darkness and sent it to cover the village. Although Wilfre is first seen as a shadow creature himself, flashbacks reveal he once was a relatively normal Raposa with gray hair. The game can only end with his defeat. He ends up killing the mayor as well. Wilfre tries to defeat The Hero on the final level, but is defeated instead and turns into his normal self before being vanquished. After Wilfre's Scorpion is defeated Wilfre comes and trys to defeat you himself. In battle Wilfre shoots tridents at you and makes stars fall from the sky. He can only be damaged by slashing him with your sword while he's flying to his next position. the trident and the stars are your drawings. Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter On the last level you arrive but there is no boss bar. When he defeats you (in that party of the boss fight he is immortal) he pours color on your hero. Then Mari gets all of the Raposa from Watersong, Lavasteam, Space jungle, and the village pray for the creator to help the hero. The hero then comes back alive and Wilfre loses his powers. Then Wilfre enters his "Ultimate creation", in which he shoots lightningbolts, becomes a tornado, and swoops down on you, and you have to defeat him. When that is over he falls from his machine and morphs from Shadow Wilfre, Sock, Salem, Raposa Wilfre and then dissappears, leaving Heather, without her face shadow, behind. What he Does He is the main antagonist of both of the games.Know as the evil one. Wilfre believes himself to be the savior of the Raposa's World in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, but many Raposa highly disagree. Wilfre disguises himself through most of Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. He disguises himself as Salem, supposed greatest opera singer in the world, and as Sock, who joins the main crew, manipulating everybody throughout their adventure. Salem Salem is a wicked Raposa who appeared in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. He is actualy Wilfre using his new shapeshifting power. His appearence and character, as his role in Watersong, is that of the Phantom of the Opera. His face is also that of the phantom's mask, covering one half of his face (as shown in the picture).He also tricked Miney in Lavasteam. Accomplishments First, Salem challenged Mayor Rose to a sing off, in which the loser ended up losing his or her voice. The deal was unbreakable after the use of a Promise Conch. Unfortunately, Mayor Rose lost the contest, as well as her voice. Salem (Wilfre) knew that if Mayor Rose lost her singing abilities, she and the village would be no more. Unfortunately, even though he hid the promise conch at the Abyss, the Hero retrieved it and Mayor Rose got her singing ability back, saving the village. Secondly, he tricked Miney into turning the peacefull villagers of Lavasteam into forced labor for Banya Crystals. This plan involved the enslaving of the Robosa on Miney's side keeping order and work in the village. This plan also failed when the Robosa were shut down by the Hero, using a remote control switch, despite efforts to stop it. After those events, Wilfre went back to his Sock form, thus, Salem was never seen again, except for when Wilfre morphed into all his different forms after defeat. Dissapearence After the final battle, Wilfre starts changing though his many forms, first being Sock, and then Salem, to regular form. The scene was showing that Salem was another one of Wilfre's forms used to create problems throughout the world. Where to find him After you complete the game, the only way to access him is through the secret gate. Relationships The Creation Hero The Hero is Wilfre's enemy. You must defeat him twice. Mari He forced Mari to join him and form The Death Machine. He showed her Real Life. Jowee Wilfre doesn't know Jowee that much. All he knows is that Jowee once threatened him. Mayor The Mayor is one of three rapos that drove Wilfre out of the village. Wilfre later murdered him with a knife. The Creator The Creator communicates with Wilfre, trying to convince him to stop. He never listened. Although Wilfre despises the Creator, it seems as if the Creator cares deeply about all Raposa, including Wilfre. Cricket Cricket helped drive Wilfre out of the village. Cricket's Deputy The Deputy helped drive him out of the village. Heather Wilfre used Heather as his surrogate in the sequel. She was forced to help him make the Death Machine. Cindi Cindi met Wilfre at the village gate. She fears him.She hids behind Mari. Frostwind Wilfre woke up Frostwind. He made him attack the village. Deadwood Wilfre corrupted Deadwood and wanted him to start an earthquake. The Hero stopped it too fast though. Angler King Wilfre corrupted this Angler King too. This sadly resulted in Angler King's death. The Scorpion This was Wilfre's pet. It was killed by The Hero. Ironically, Wilfre's Scorpion's tail is the trident that you drew early in the game. Death Machine This is Wilfre, Mari, Heather, and Shadow Forces all combined.The death machine is a cloud that can shoot lightning and turn in-to a tornado. Fan theories Many Drawn to Life fans thought that Wilfre was Heather's father. The fans say that Heather knew wrong from right and betrayed Wilfre, due to his evil ways. He then horribly scarred half of her face. In Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, it turned out Heather was Mike's older sister in real life. They were in a bad car accident so Heather had damage done to her face. Half was bandaged. (Some players find that the bandage might have been the reason Heather had a half-shadowed face.) The Raposa were a dream Mike had during a coma. Many say Wilfre represented death and that by draining all the color Mike would stay in a coma for good, however, when the raposa restored the color Mike woke, and their world lives on in his imagination. Wilfre thrived on Mike's injuries and died when Mike had healed and awoken.Mike is a very lucky boy.real life Pictures This is a link to a picture of Wilfre.http://fc07.deviantart.net/fs47/f/2009/195/b/6/Shadow_Wilfre_by_Meteor_Summoner.jpg Category:Shadow Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Raposa Category:final boss